


Obsession

by Triskellion



Series: NCIS Home Pack [33]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s04e14 Blowback, Gen, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Werewolves, alternate universe: werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triskellion/pseuds/Triskellion
Summary: AU but following cannon events: Gibbs is beginning to regret not asking more about that under cover work Tony was doing for the director. Tony is questioning how much he's kept his mouth shut.





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get back into this series. really. I've got plans through season 6. And it turns out I had a few of these written on my computer. So hopefully I can get some momentum going. Fingers crossed.

After everything in the last few days, the utter disaster of the Ares system and blowing the lid on Jenny’s digging into La Grenouille, Gibbs waited until they were back in the office to write up their reports before grabbing Tony and dragging him to the elevator.

Since Tony had been waiting for it since being caught in Jenny’s office talking about their mystery man—who apparently was a CIA agent. What the fuck?—he was actually rather relieved to finally be dragged off for a solid bollocking.

“This was what Jenny had you doing all this time?” Gibbs demanded once he’d secured their privacy in the elevator. Poor emergency stop button had taken quite a beating.

Tony didn’t reply. He just hung his head.

“Damn it, Tony. I told you to run with this, but I did not say to leave me out if it blew up!” Gibbs bellowed. “When did you realize she was obsessed with The Frog?”

“I knew she was focused, but obsessed?” Tony crossed himself, an action he rarely took but felt necessary today. Jenny had scared him once she got close to success. He’d expected a kill order at any moment, and it was clear Gibbs had too. “I didn’t get that vibe until this case.”

Gibbs rubbed his forehead. Then slapped Tony on the back of the head, sharp and hard. “You lied to me.”

Air hissed between Tony’s teeth and he ignored the pain. He knew he should have just told Gibbs that he recognized Kort, even if he didn’t know Kort’s name then. Gibbs would have backed him up with Jenny instead of ripping into them both.

“Tell me everything,” Gibbs ordered, looming. Tony didn’t have to look to feel how close Gibbs was. “I want to know every night, every investigation, every person.”

Tony let it all pour out. The nights outside restaurants, sneaking into airports. But he ended with “We looked into his daughter. She’s local, but doesn’t seem to have any connection with her father.” That he left there. He wasn’t ready to admit Jeanne was La Grenouille’s daughter. That his every reason for keeping away from Gibbs was part of the same lie. He couldn’t. He still needed that distance, a reason not to deal with his trust issues.

Gibbs took a deep breath and stepped back. He took another breath and let it out through his teeth. A hand reached out and caught Tony’s chin, pulling his head up until their eyes met.

“Anything she wants, you come to me. Anything comes back to you because of this, you come to me. Not her,” Gibbs growled. “Me.”

“Yes, boss,” Tony whispered, leaning into Gibbs’ touch for a moment before he stiffened his spine.

Gibbs fingers tightened a moment before he let go. For once, he didn’t switch to Tony’s neck, just hit the emergency stop and stalked off when the doors opened.

Tony stayed in the elevator and tried not to throw up. It was probably just the release from the adrenaline of earlier. It felt wrong to put Ducky in danger. That was it. Just relief over Ducky.


End file.
